The Black Ring
by da Panda
Summary: Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa, Kirio, and Michiru find a strange ring, leading them to the world of Nightmare Before Christmas! Can they help save Halloween Town from Oogie Boogie with the help of Jack Skellington and even Kirio? noflames please.
1. One Sad, Strange Morning

**Dear Readers,**

**Wow! It's surprising that you **_**are **_**a fan of both Kamichama Karin and Nightmare Before Christmas. Really, don't ask where this came from, but I want to make a story about Nightmare Before Christmas with some anime characters. Kamichama Karin sounds great to me (Am I insane or what?) I also imagine the characters that transform into gods and goddesses to have a little more, uh, "darker" clothes, since Karin's pink Athena dress would mix in with the dark skies of Halloween Town (yeah, that would look too weird)**

**I really hope you enjoy this saga fic, cuz it ****is my very first crossover fic.**

**Okay, to the main points!**

_**Summary- **_**Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kirio, Michiru, and Kazusa find a strange ring lying on the ground. Contrary to god/goddess transformation, it leads them to a world like no other. Halloween Town from Nightmare Before Christmas! When they must save the town from Oogie Boogie, Kirio MUST help out! What kind of chaos will we find this time? **

_**Rating- **_**K+ (Aw, I didn't feel like using any language or crude humor. Sorry!)**

_**Genre- **_**Humor/Adventure**

Do I own Kamichama Karin or Nightmare Before Christmas? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, no I do not.

The Black Ring 

**By: da Panda**

**Chapter One: One Sad, Strange Morning**

"Shoot, we're going to be late!" Karin stormed out of her home, Kazune and Himeka slowly and tiredly trailing behind her. _My God, Kazune, you should've woken me up! Now we're all going to be tardy and then Mr. Glasses Man will probably have an honorable chance to lecture us about being on time, and __**then **__destroy us!_

Karin, as usual, was thinking of torturous ways to, of course, torture Kazune about being late while she spared Himeka (according to the Kazune-Z 'Because Himeka's nice") While the group of three attempted to sprint to their school before the tardy bell rang, which was annoyingly heard from the outside and from a far way from the school itself, Karin tripped over something sticking from the ground that she just so happened to not see from the eye. Kazune stopped, but Himeka accidentally pushed him over on top of Karin while Himeka landed softly on Kazune…actually, it was more like his head she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Kazune-chan!" Himeka got up, but tripped over her own two feet and fell on the hard sidewalk.

"Kazune-kun, get off of me!" Karin said gasping for breath. Kazune was heavier than he looked, even though he wasn't fat or anything, but he was heavy, especially on top of her spine.

"Sorry, Karin…" Kazune clumsily got off of Karin, who sighed in relief that she was still alive and breathing, but then they heard something they wished they didn't hear. The tardy bell...

"Nooooo!" Karin screamed. "We're late! We're late! And it's your entire fault, Kazune-kun! You should've woken me up when the alarm clock rang, but, no, you were busy eating Puff-Puff Flakes down in the kitchen!" Karin ran around in a circle, as you can see, going ballistic, while she continuously slapped Kazune with her bag.

**(Okay, "Puff-Puff Flakes" is not a real cereal, and I don't think it will ever be a real cereal…I couldn't think properly when typing that sentence, I guess. LOL)**

"Well, you tripped on the…by the way, what _did _you trip on?" Kazune stopped his angry speech and asked Karin. Karin looked down, to find Michiru barely alive.

"Oops…" Karin said slightly embarrassed.

"Karin, you're so stupid! You can't even see a tall guy like Michiru just laying on the sidewalk!" Kazune laughed until tears were coming out of his eyes. Karin glared at Kazune and helped Michiru get up. Then she offered to help up Himeka, too, who was still weak from the falls.

"Hanazono-san, that was mean!" Michiru said, managing to breathe in oxygen.

"It wasn't my fault! A certain blonde doofus was too busy eating a child's breakfast cereal instead of waking up his two fellow female—…"

"But you were the one who tripped on Michiru, making us even more late! We still would've made it without your clumsiness you klutz!"

"How dare you!" Karin snapped. The two started to slap each other (or that fun hand slapping thingy where you and someone else just rapidly start slapping each others hands) Michiru stared in amusement and slightly chuckled as the slap-fest continued for another good six minutes while Himeka slept standing up. The two stopped, their hands and wrists red and sore.

"Now, to the main point…" Kazune said gasping for breath. Karin nodded.

"Micchi/Nishikiori-san, why were you lying on the sidewalk?" The two said in almost perfect unison. **(You could easily tell who said what for the Micchi/Nishikiori-san. By the way, out of all the last names in Kamichama Karin, I think Michiru Nishikiori is the winner by a landslide! It's so fun to say! If he didn't exist, the Karasuma people would have to win! Okay, on with the story!)**

"Well, you see you three, I found a—…"

"Late, late, late, and late!" Chuckled an evil voice from behind a tree. Mr. Glasses Man!

"_I knew it…" _Karin said in disapproval in her head.

"Now why would four very good students, let me re-word that, three good students be late for school?" Kirio asked. He subtracted Karin out of the four due to her awful grades. Karin knew it, too, and she gave him an _I HATE you_ glare.

"You see Mr. Karasuma," Michiru began. "I found this strange—…"

"Good morning everyone!" Interrupted Kazusa, who just happened to run into the group of tardy students and a student body president who was amused to see the people he despised so greatly late for school. "Um, what happened?"

"Um, I found this odd—" Michiru attempted to explain again.

"Kazune-kun was too busy eating Puff-Puff Flakes to even notice the time on the clock!" Karin shouted.

"But klutzy Karin couldn't help but trip over Nishikiori-san who was randomly lying on the ground right in front of her!" Kazune said, pointing to Karin. Karin smacked him across the face.

"Shut up, turd face!"

"My, my, anger in the morning is quite the comedy…" Kirio said to Kazusa.

"I suppose it is…" Kazusa replied. Himeka was still sleeping while she stood up, not knowing at all what the commotion in reality world was happening.

"LOOK, I FOUND A RING ON THE GROUND!" Michiru interrupted Karin and Kazune's arguments, Kirio's amusement and laughter at the sight of the arguments, Kazusa's same slight laughter (even though she had no clue what she was supposed to be laughing about) and Himeka sleeping, who finally woke up from Michiru's shouts.

"Sheesh, Micchi! I never knew you got so angry!" Karin said with a dumb smile across her face.

"Never mind that, look at this ring!" Michiru picked up a ring with a small black gem and a small orange dot in the center of it.

"Whoa, do you think it is god or goddess metamorphosis?" Kazusa asked. **(Man, I love that word metamorphosis! It's just like Michiru Nishikiori!)**

"If it is, I claim it!" Kirio proudly said, snatching the ring from Michiru. Hey, Kirio needed more people on his side, because Kirika didn't want to help much anymore, and Himeka Karasuma didn't really have goddess powers.

"Darn!" Karin said.

"It's strange," Began Kazune. Everyone sighed annoyingly in his or her heads. Another boring information speech that are in the manga with the gargantuan paragraphs that we sometimes skip over…

"Because for some reason, it doesn't look like it would be a ring for a god or goddess, it just seems different…" Kazune ended his short speech, giving everyone a sigh of relief.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a flashback!" Kazune said to everyone.

"He's got a point." Himeka said.

"So that explains why you were randomly lying on the sidewalk?" Karin asked Michiru.

"I tripped on it and found it, I was going to get up when you fell on my head and Kazune on top of you, adding more weight to my cranium…" Michiru said.

"Ah, I get it…"

"Kujyou may be right." Kirio said. He examined the ring he was holding; it was completely different from transformation rings. Then, out of nowhere, an orange flash came out of the ring. Startled, Kirio dropped it on the ground.

"What did you do, Mr. Glasses Man?" Karin said angrily to her enemy.

"It did it on its own! I swear!"

"What's going on? The flash is getting larger!" Kazusa squealed in horror. Then, a small, thin, black beam came and hit Karin. It slowly absorbed her into the ring.

"Karin-Chan!" Himeka squealed in horror along with Kazusa. Then, there was another black beam that hit Kazune, then Kazusa, then Michiru, then Himeka, and then finally Kirio. All that was left was the ring

DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

--

Meanwhile at School… 

First period ended and Miyon and Yuuki, along with the Kazune-Z and Michirians, searched far and wide in the school. There was no sight of Karin, Kazune, Himeka, or Michiru anywhere!

"They must have a killer disease…" Miyon exclaimed to Yuuki.

"Hey, Miyon," Yuuki said. Miyon looked over at Yuuki.

"We're all alone in this classroom, the class won't come for a while due to the search of the four, it's just the two of us…you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yuuki asked with a devious smile. Miyon came up to Yuuki, closer to his face.

"Yes…" Miyon said.

"**DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!!" **The two exclaimed. Yuuki got out random DDR mats and Miyon got the TV, and the rest of the materials and equipment they needed to feud against each other in dancing.

-

Back with Karin and the gang 

-

"Where are we?" Karin said. The group was falling in a strange black and orange spiral.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're at school!" Himeka said with a strange smile on her face. For some reason, it seemed like she enjoyed falling in strange random spirals. Karin sweatdropped…

"Wherever we are, we must know the meaning of the ring! It'll take us back!" Kazune said.

"Kirio, you have it, don't you?" Kazusa asked. Michiru also looked at Kirio.

"Actually, I don't…" Kirio sighed. Everyone froze.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kazune shouted.

As the group continued falling in the strange black and orange spiral, everyone cursed at Kirio for being a stupid clumsy oaf who just couldn't help but drop important objects. Himeka, however, enjoyed her falling while everyone else has cuss words under their breath.

After what seemed like hours and hours of falling, the spiral ended, and there was nothing but black sky and a bright yellow moon with a dusky haze in front of it.

"Whoa, talk about gothic!" Karin exclaimed.

"It matches your personality, Kirio." Kazusa said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Kirio said with a small glare in his eyes. Well, it was true that the sky was as black as Kirio's hair, and his temper.

"Oh, great…" Kazune said.

"What's wrong, chap?" Michiru asked.

"We're in the sky…we're going to keep falling like in cheesy scenes in the anime films…" Kazune sighed. Michiru looked down. Kazune wasn't kidding at all. They were hundreds of feet up in the air.

"Oh, crud…" Karin said. Then, the group finally fell even more.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Himeka laughed. She was enjoying it…again…

"Himeka, think seriously here!" Kazusa said, who was going completely berserk.

"Man, why is the author of this fic, Panda-Chan, so obsessed with people tripping and falling? Is it amusing to her as well as it is amusing to Himeka-chan?" Michiru asked.

"Panda-Chan, do something before we all die in the very first chapter!" Karin screamed as she held down her school skirt so it fly up so all could see underneath.

"_Sorry!" _I said, bowing out of nowhere. Unfortunately for me, I was falling with them.

"Hurry it up!" Kirio shouted.

"_Geez, G-Dawg, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"_ I typed on my laptop as quick as I could.

"What does it say?" Michiru asked.

"_I'm typing now…"_ Panda-Chan said. Everyone looked confused.

"Say what?" Kazune asked me.

"_I'm typing right now, before I just typed what you said, Kazune-kun…" _I explained.

"So type to later! When we stop falling!" Karin said.

"_Okay…"_ I typed down some sentences.

"You can leave now!" Kirio said impatiently.

"_Sheesh…he's meaner in person!" _I took my exit on the right into my special invisible writing room (I was still under a curse from my Kingdom Hearts story "Crazy Wedding")

And my sentences appeared **now**.

Then, thankfully, random capsules were tossed into the air and everyone got into one.

"Not the way I would conclude it, but good enough…" Kazusa said, she finally calmed herself down and didn't go berserk any longer. The capsules slowly floated down onto the ground. But there was a slight problem…they were stuck…

"Great, now we're going to suffocate in the very first chapter!" Karin said irately. Then, everyone felt a presence. There were creepy looking monsters, ghosts, and ghouls hovering above them.

"Howdy!" Himeka said blissfully. Everyone sweatdropped.

"They do not look very frightening…" Said a female ghoul.

"Should we scare them away?" A mummy person said.

"They look stuck in the capsules we threw into the air. Take them to the Pumpkin King at once!" Said a person with snakes for his fingers.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked nervously. A sea monster picked up her capsule and the rest of the five followed her, other monsters and horrific creatures taking a hold of their capsules as well, and the group of terrifying creatures and the puzzled, somewhat scared humans inside the capsules were being lead to this "Pumpkin King".

"Blast it, I guess it _was _my fault for dropping that cursed ring!" Kirio said, punching the bottom of his capsule.

-

Meanwhile with Miyon and Yuuki 

"_**Waka Laka!"**_

"Ho, yes! I'm a beast at this song!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"Dang it! The song is really catchy, but I suck!" Miyon said, who was the exact opposite as Yuuki's happy expression. The song played, and Miyon kept getting the wrong steps while Yuuki was zipping through each movement of the song. Miyon didn't have a clue.

"By the way," Yuuki began. "What period would we be in by now?"

"Fourth…" Miyon said, getting another bunch of steps wrong.

"Geez, Karin and everyone else are, like, missing…" Yuuki said.

"Oh, well…" Miyon said. The song finally ended after one full minute and, of course, Yuuki was the winner in that round.

"What's the next song?" Yuuki asked, feeling the glory on him.

"Tsugaru…" Miyon said.

"No, I suck at that song!" Yuuki cried.

"Ho, yes, I rock at this one!" Miyon exclaimed gleefully.

-

Back with Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, Kazune, Michiru, and Kirio… 

_-_

Karin looked at her surroundings. There was a large sign that said "HALLOWEEN TOWN" and there were many large stone graves everywhere. Then, there were instruments being played. That's when the singing started.

Boys and girls of every age 

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

"Not today…" Kazune said.

Come with us and you will see 

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

"Hey, we're Japanese, we don't celebrate Halloween!" Karin said.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween 

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

"This is a catchy tune!" Himeka said, snapping her fingers, tapping her foot in her small capsule.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene 

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

Then, out of nowhere, many monsters and horrific creatures gathered around, singing their song to the group of six, that group of six having no clue why they were singing to people at random.

I am the one hiding under your bed 

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!**_

"Wow, sounds like math class…" Karin said quietly so the monsters didn't hear her.

I am the one hiding under your stairs 

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!**_

"B-B-B-BUG!!!!!!!!!!" Kazune screamed as the spider in the "Stair Monster's" hair landed on Kazune's capsule. Kirio and Karin laughed in hysterics.

This is Halloween! This is Halloween! 

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

"I think we understand its Halloween…" Kazusa said.

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

"Well, we're waiting to leave, mate…" Michiru said.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can 

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll…**_

"Don't scare the kitty!" Karin said, feeling bad for the incredible thin black cat laying on the trash can, when a monster popped out of it, scaring the cat and making it fly, apparently.

SCREAM! This is Halloween! Red N' Black, slimy green! 

_**Aren't you scared?**_

"This is pathetic, I'm not scared at all…" Kirio said. Then, two witches flying on their broomsticks came flying in the air.

Well, that's just fine! 

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream!**_

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

As the song continued, Himeka danced while everyone else watched as more horrifying monsters gathered around the six capsules. They also gathered around a fountain with icky, green liquid coming from it. Then, the group of six saw some other ghosts and ghouls pulling in a wagon with a pumpkin-headed scarecrow. They gave the pumpkin head a torch with a flame, and it lit itself on fire!

"Ooh, pretty!" Himeka said.

The monsters gasped at the flames surrounding the pumpkin-head. Then, the pumpkin-head moved and jumped into the icky-looking fountain.

Two corpse children began to sing.

In this town we call home 

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!**_

Then, out of the fountain came out a large skeleton. He was dressed in black and everyone danced happily and clapped.

"That was super cool!" Himeka cheered, she was also into the clapping.

"Himeka, don't!" Kazune scolded his cousin.

"Thank you, thank you!" The skeleton came out of the fountain and thanked his fellow fans. Then, he spotted the six capsules with the colorful group inside.

"And, uh, who are these fellows?" The skeleton tapped on Michiru's capsule.

"We found them outside of Halloween Town, Jack!" The sea monster that grabbed Karin's capsule said.

"Weren't these the capsules you threw into the air for a celebration of Halloween?" Jack asked the sea monster.

"Yeah, but we don't know why. Rumor has it that some girl writing this story **now **just let us throw them into the night sky…"

"Well, that's strange…" Jack said.

"Um…it would be kind enough for some people to GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GO NUTS?" Karin shouted loudly.

"Not until the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington accepts you to be free!" The clown said.

"It's all right, let them go. They look harmless!" Jack said. He opened up Karin's capsule and she stepped out, but she tripped for the author's pleasure, haha.

"Very funny, Panda-Chan!" Karin said to me angrily.

Sorry, I couldn't resist… 

Some other monsters helped open up the other five's capsules. Panda-Chan spared them and didn't make them fall over.

"Thanks for letting us go!" Kazusa said politely. Some of the guy monsters blushed.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Himeka asked. Everyone sighed in embarrassment and sweatdropped because Himeka was the only one who enjoyed the song, and yet, she doesn't know where the location was after the location was said many times in the song itself.

"Why, child, this is HALLOWEEN TOWN!" Jack said, putting his arms up in the air. The monsters cheered before I saved the document on my laptop and turned it off with one little click.

To be continued… 

**BONUS SHORT STORY!**

Starring- Miyon and Yuuki! 

_**The Incredibly Strange Miyon and Yuuki Crossover!**_

"It's a tie!" Miyon said disappointed as she sat down beside her DDR mat.

"It thought I was going to win for sure!" Yuuki also set his bum down beside Miyon.

"Ouch, I just sat on something pointy!" Miyon said and pulled out a green ring with a brown dot in the center.

"It looks weird…" Yuuki said. Then, a thin brown beam came out and hit the two and absorbed them into the ring!

The two were falling (HA!) in a green and brown spiral.

"Where the heck are we?" Miyon screamed.

"I have no idea!" Yuuki replied. Then, the two fell on a large rock.

THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!!!! 

"Um…is that a lion in front of us…?" Miyon pointed to Mufasa, who proudly stood on Pride Rock. Yuuki's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"WAAAAAAH! NOT A DISNEY MOVIE CROSSOVER!!"

Catch Miyon and Yuuki's mini Crossover series in the next chapter! 

**I warned you before, I'm insane!!**


	2. Are You Scary Enough?

**The Black Ring**

**Chapter Two: Are you scary enough?**

I turned on my laptop and continued this story of love, humor, hope, capsules, and total, utter insanity.

-

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN TOWN!" Jack said. Himeka clapped happily.

"Yay for Halloween Town!" Himeka said. Everyone sweatdropped before the clapping of the innocent girl stopped.

"Who are you fellows and where did you come from?" Jack questioned.

"My name is Kazune." Kazune stepped up to the over six foot tall thin skeleton. "This is Himeka, Kazusa, Karin, Michiru, and last and least, Kirio Karasuma." Kazune pointed to each person in the center of the town, Kirio giving him a glare.

"At least I don't drink, Kujyou-Kun." Kirio muttered, which Kazune heard, and punched him into the fountain of green water. Kirio came up from the top of the water and spat out some of the unidentified liquid in disgust.

"Ugh, how cruel of you, you brat!" Kirio said through gritted teeth. For some reason, Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"I like you, sonny." Jack said patting Kazune on the shoulder when his laughing and relentless chuckling died down a bit. Kazune was kind of freaked out because a dead skeleton was touching his shoulder.

"And what is your name supposed to be?" Kazune asked suspiciously.

"Sorry for my rudeness, but my name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" Jack said with a big smile on his face. Kazusa tapped his bony hand.

"What was so hilarious about Kazune punching his arch-rival?"

"Oh, that? I just thought that was hilarious!" Jack said. Kazusa sweatdropped.

"I…see?"

"Anyway, where did you guys come from?" Jack asked the group.

"Our parents." Michiru said. Kazune sighed angrily and slapped Michiru's head.

"Dimwit, he meant our location…"

"Ohh…you see, I'm really from England—."

"We're all from Japan." Karin interrupted Michiru's boring conversation.

"Japan, huh? Isn't that the name of the chubby creature in the third Star Wars film?" Jack asked his new group of friends.

"Um, that's _Jabba _the hut." Kirio said.

"Oh, pretty close." Jack said scratching his skull slightly in slight confusion. He then removed his finger when his head shot up.

"I want you to meet some people here." He said happily as he took Himeka and Kazusa and Karin with him to a large tower with a small gate in front with a long stone and brick wall surrounding it.

"Wait for us!" Kazune exclaimed as the three left behind members of the opposite gender dashed to reach Jack and the three girls.

-

-

Jack came to a halt at the door to the fairly large tower and knocked on the cold metal doors. It was a while before a short man in a wheelchair let them in.

"Jack Skellington, what a surprise." Said the man.

"Why, hello, Doctor. I've gotten the guinea pigs for you." Jack said. The wheelchair man nodded and looked toward large, metal stairs.

"SALLY, GET YOUR POLYESTER BOTTOM DOWN HERE!" The man shouted upstairs. After a minute or so, a woman with dark sandy long hair stepped down to the door. She then averted her eyes and blushed when she saw the skeleton.

"H-hello, Jack." She said softly.

"Sally, we have brought the guinea pigs for the—."

"GUINEA PIGS!" Himeka squealed happily. Everyone was silent for about two minutes before Jack continued his conversation with the rag doll named Sally.

"For the experiment…"

"I see. Let's have them come up into the lab." Sally said as she pushed the Doctor into an elevator and she walked up the stairs.

"Who were those guys?" Karin asked.

"Doctor Finkelstein and Sally, they experiment things in this building." Jack said.

"What are the guinea pigs?" Kazune questioned.

"You guys." Jack said pleasantly as he followed Sally up the metal steps. Kazusa followed, unsure of what was upstairs.

"WAIT, WE ARE THE GUINEA PIGS?" Everyone else, except Himeka, shrieked in fury.

"But, aren't we already humans?" Himeka asked clueless.

"Do not worry, fellows, it is totally harmless!" Jack said as he entered a doorway, Kazusa followed him with a questioned look.

"Okay, I'm really scared." Karin said quietly to Kazune.

"Especially since these guys are made out of clay, which knows what will ensue?" Kazune replied nervously back to Karin.

"Great…" She said as she headed up the stairs. And everyone followed, unexpected to the experiment.

-

-

"All right, stand in a line from tallest to shortest." Dr. Finkelstein said in a hoarse voice as he closed up an old, dusty brown book on his desk. Kirio, Michiru, Kazusa, Kazune, Karin, and Himeka lined up in the order.

"All right then, the smallest one, you," Dr. F pointed to Himeka. "Sit in this chair." Himeka skipped blissfully to the chair, not noticing the many wires attached to the seat and to a headset, which Himeka put on, and she hummed a tune while Dr. Finkelstein flipped through some pages of a burgundy notebook.

"Now, we are going to collect the "Fright DNA", to see how much experience you have of frightening people." Dr. F said as he tore out a page of the notebook and walked over to a black button.

"Now, when I press this very button, you will see many visions of your thoughts come out of your head onto this screen, which will tell us how much scare experience you have." Dr. Finkelstein said as he switched on some levers and after a while, pressed the black button. The chair slightly vibrated and Himeka giggled.

"THISSSSS…. FEEEEEEELSSSS…GOOOOOOOOOODDDDD." She said with a vibrating tone.

"That's what she said." Panda-Chan said as she giggled. Dr. Finkelstein tore off Sally's left arm and threw it at the author of the story.

"Don't interrupt the experiment with your idiotic inappropriate jokes!" Dr. F yelled. Panda-Chan sighed as she rubbed her face in pain and handed Sally back her arm.

"Yes, sir." She muttered and returned to her writing room solemnly. After a while, a bright white beam shot out of Himeka's forehead and onto the projector screen. And the first thought that appeared was—

_**BLACKOUT!**_

**Everything turned black as if the power shut off.**

**Dr. F: What? Wait? That wasn't supposed to happen!**

**Panda-Chan: Oh, shoot! There was a thunderstorm while typing this and my laptop turned off, so before I can continue, we have to talk like this in the dark! **

**Dr. F: -throws Sally's once torn off arm and attempts to throw it at the author, but it hits Kazusa by accident- CURSES! **

**Jack: Umm…so what will we do?**

**Panda-Chan: Play the "In my Pants" game?**

**Karin: Ugh…how do you play that?**

**Panda-Chan: You just say song titles and add "In My Pants" to the end of it and try and make it sound wrong, sort of like the "That's what she said" game.**

**Kazusa: -stands up and runs into a wall, stands up again- but isn't this fic rated K+?**

**Panda-Chan: Yeah, but we'll set up a T warning!**

**(UMM…THIS PART OF THE FIC MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS…SO…YEAH…RATED T…HAPPY NOW?)**

**Kazusa: Um…I guess so**

**Panda-Chan: I'll begin! "You're the one that I want" in my pants!**

**Kazune: Ew…my turn? Um… "Diary of Jane" in my pants?**

**Panda-Chan: -slaps Kazune, but is really slapping Michiru by accident- what the heck? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT SOUND WRONG!**

**Kazune: Ohh…I get it**

**Karin: Barely, since you're too stupid…ha, you can't slap me, because I'm in the dark!**

Then, the laptop turns on and the power turns on as well. Karin nervously laughs before Kazune walked up to her and slapped her mercilessly.

"Now we can see her thoughts…" Dr. F said as he once again pushed down the large black button, Himeka's chair vibrating like a video game controller again, and the thin light beam shot out of her forehead onto the projector screen and the first thing that appeared was Kazune…with tight leotards.

"Oh…my…God…" Karin said after her face wounds were healed.

"YOU SAW ME THAT DAY?" Kazune shouted at his cousin.

"You've always wanted to be the nutcracker in the play, remember?" Himeka giggled. Kazune growled furiously and everyone else covered their eyes in fear, except Jack and Dr. Finkelstein themselves.

"It's so horrifying! Himeka, you've passed the exam!" Jack said as he picked up Himeka out of all the wires and small machines in the chair.

"Yay, I passed!" Himeka danced happily. Dr. F sighed as he told Karin to come up next.

Everyone else did fine since they now knew what to do, they could imagine something "Lame" like a ghost or a witch or something, or they could conjure up a thought that was absolutely scarring to others. Everyone passed, even the peaceful Kazusa who thought of Kazune in the shower singing a rap song, which made Kazune angry again, and everyone wondered what the test was all about.

"So, regular people _can _be very frightening after all!" Jack said as he took the Dr.'s burgundy notebook and scratched down some things in it.

"Dr., I think that humans are not thoughtless, they _do _think of scary things!" Jack said.

"Yeah, and all of the ones that scarred the fans for life were me." Kazune muttered, making the author laugh.

"Wait a second, you did those on purpose!" Kazune screamed at the writing room.

"Maybe…" Panda-Chan winked.

"I hate you."

"What about the leotards one? I just remembered seeing Himeka crack up two years ago because of how much you wanted to be a male ballerina!" Panda-Chan laughed. Kazune growled in fury but decided to let her go because of how fragile she was.

"What do you plan to do with us, chap?" Michiru asked Jack who was still mumbling to himself. He then shut the notebook and smiled at the group of Koge-Donbo illustrated characters.

"How about all of you participate in our after Halloween parade tonight?" Jack asked the group. Everyone gave each other odd looks.

"After Hallow-what?"

"After Halloween Parade! It's when everyone with the most fright comes and walks in this big parade and tries to scare people with their most terrifying floats! But, first thing is first, we need to get you out of those clothes." Jack pointed out. It was true, Karin and Himeka's fall-winter school uniform, as well as Kazune's and Kirio's was not going to be scary enough for the upcoming event later in the evening.

"Then what will we change into when we don't have any clothes to change into?" Kirio asked.

"How about our god forms?" Karin asked.

"With that pink dress? I don't even think Athena was LIKE that! Anyway, how about we color change your god forms? Make them black or gray to fit in with the scenery?" Panda-Chan said through her own writing room.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Kazusa said as the ones with the rings transformed, Kirio's god form outfit stayed the same, and while Kazune and Kazusa's god and goddess forms were black while Karin's was dark purple and gray.

"As for you two…" Jack said.

"_Why not give them Halloween costumes? Like, Himeka a witch and Michiru a vampire?" _The voice came again.

"Brilliant!" Jack said as there was a poof and the two were in the costumes.

"Well done everyone, thanks for Sally's hands, she made those costumes not too long ago!" Jack said. Sally, whom everyone almost forgot about because she was so quiet, was blushing in the corner of the small lab.

"_Well…I think it is time to end this…" _Panda-Chan said as she saved her document.

"Wait, why?" Kazune asked.

"_We need to get to the Miyon and Yuuki's bonus story, remember?"_

"They have a bonus story?" Kazune asked again.

"Um…no…look, a spider."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Heheh…fooled him."

_**To be continued in chapter three!**_

_**Miyon and Yuuki's Incredibly Strange Crossover!**_

"Oh my gosh! It's the Lion King!" Miyon shrieked. All of the animals of the African savannah looked at the two seventh grade students and stared for a long time.

"Heheh…we…uh…er…are…just going to…umm…run." Yuuki said. Miyon nodded and giggled nervously before the two ran off, but the exit was guarded by female lions that growled at them in fury.

"Great, we're going to get eaten in a G-rated movie!" Yuuki said. Miyon looked around then saw the tip of pride rock.

"They must have an elevator there! Or, like in Kingdom Hearts 2, you can just jump off Pride Rock and still live!" Miyon said as she grabbed Yuuki's arm and they ran past the large lion named Mufasa.

"Wait, there isn't an elevator! And that process doesn't work in a manga/anime!" Yuuki shouted, but it was too late, they were falling down in the sky. The lights that shown on the baby lion cub Simba was also showing down on Miyon and Yuuki, panicking and screaming for their lives.

"We're going to die in an animated Disney film!" Miyon screeched.

"Such a tragic death…" Yuuki sweatdropped and sighed. But then, a baboon saved their lives by the two of them sitting upon it.

"Ouch…" The baboon said in pain.

"Sorry!" The two of them both said as they got off.

"WE NOT ONLY PRAISE MY NEWLY BORN SON SIMBA THIS LOVELY MORNING," Mufasa said loudly at the tip of Pride Rock. "BUT THE TWO HUMANS FROM ANOTHER WORLD WHO HAVE SURVIVED THE FALLS OF PRIDE ROCK LIKE IN KINGDOM HEARTS TWO!"

"We're famous?" They both said as the animals bowed down to the Japanese and Korean school students.

**Miyon and Yuuki's Lion King adventures will continue after chapter three of The Black Ring! See you then!**


	3. Jack's Discovery

EEEKS

EEEKS! Forgive da Panda for not updating sooner! I had no clue what to write down next, but the past has passed, so let's forget about the long-term wait. Anyway, some reminders…

**I do NOT own Kamichama Karin OR The Nightmare Before Christmas! Koge-Donbo owns KcK and Tim Burton and his peoples own NBC. If I did own them, I would be pretty darn famous and would not bother typing this fanfic! So, now, to the chapter you've all been dying to read!**

The Black Ring Chapter Three: Jack's Discovery

**--**

The group of anime/manga characters showed off their costumes to each other in excitement as they were showed to a room in Jack's humble home.

"You fellows just stick around here for a while until I return for the parade to begin!" Jack said. He was about to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going—DOGGY!" Himeka was about to question Jack, but then her eyes spotted a ghost dog floating beside Jack's tall, thin legs. She was about to hug the adorable creature when she fell straight through it, knocking her out unconscious.

"Er…see ya." Jack slammed the door behind him, leaving five conscious anime characters staring in confusion.

"Where does he think he's going?" Kazune asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty conspicuous, don't you think so?" Kazusa mentioned.

"I suggest we follow him." Karin said. The three who spoke were about to stand up, but Kirio soon interrupted them…

"Stay, you fool! We don't want to interfere with that bony imbecile's—…"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS, ANYWAY!" Kazune, Karin, and Kazusa all said as they smacked him mercilessly. Kirio fell unconscious beside Himeka as Micchi just stared and then started laughing terribly. The three left and sneakily followed Jack to whatever he was doing.

--

Jack solemnly walked through the forest, his pet dog, Zero, following him.

"Zero…don't you get sick and tired of the same thing year after year? I mean, every year, it's Halloween. Halloween is great, I mean, I love seeing people shriek and scream in fright!" Jack said while getting in his famous scary stance, but he soon got out of it. "But…can't we do something…well…new for once?" Jack rubbed his skull with his bony fingers and walked further into the forest. Karin, Kazune, and Kazusa popped out of random bushes and crept behind him, hiding behind trees and more bushes every once in a while.

"He's tired of Halloween?" Karin asked quietly.

"He said so himself, so I believe that is the dilemma…" Kazusa whispered in reply.

The three continued tiptoeing behind Jack, until they saw him stop in his tracks in a wide circle.

"This area…I've never been here before." Jack said. He explored the wide circle with many tall trees surrounding it. Each tree had a door on it in a different shape…a colorful egg…a firecracker…a large pink heart…a plump turkey…Jack glanced around the area more…until he saw _the tree_.

The tree had a door in the shape of another tree…except this one had decorations on it like glitter and miniscule orbs. Jack was enchanted by this door and slowly walked towards it. Karin looked over at her friends in worry.

"Could it be some sort of trap or something?"

"I don't know, but it looks pretty risky to me." Kazune replied. The three emerged from their hiding places and followed Jack, who was still walking slowly to the door.

"Jack! Wait! It could be dangerous!" Karin shouted. Jack, for some reason, didn't bother to turn around and say "What are you three doing here?" instead; he twisted the doorknob on the enchanting door and opened it. He glanced in and saw nothing but darkness, and that is when he finally turned around to spot his three new friends.

"It's just you three? Why are you here?" Jack asked. Kazusa was about to answer his question, but she stopped when she saw microscopic, white crystals coming out of the door's entrance…snowflakes.

"What? What's the matter?" Jack asked. Kazusa pointed her finger at the crystallic snow pieces, and as Jack turned around, more had appeared along with a strong gust of wind. Jack was losing his precious balance and he soon fell into the dark depths that the door's contents held.

"Oh no! Jack!" Karin shrieked. Without any thought, Karin dove into the depths where Jack had fallen and started screaming loudly.

"Karin! No!" Kazune shouted. He growled and dove in the hole as well, wanting to know if his friend was all right. Kazusa glanced at the hole, then Zero, who was barking loudly, then the hole again.

"I guess I should follow…" Kazusa sighed, stretched, cracked her knuckles, then dove in the hole as well…and the decorative door closed behind her.

--

Snowflakes surrounded the falling four figures continuously as they all screamed.

"FOR THE LORD'S SAKE, PANDA-CHAN, QUIT MAKING EVERY SCENE IN THIS FANFIC HAVE A FALLING SEQUENCE IN IT!" Karin shouted during her moments of screaming and falling. After a few more seconds of falling through the snowflakes, a white flash appeared…and the four soon landed on cold ground…soft cold ground…soft freezing ground…okay, fine, I'll just give away the hint…they landed on snow.

Karin shot her head out of the snow, since she landed face first in the huge pile of it. She coughed as she felt the snow trickle down her throat.

"Holy crap, where are we?" Karin asked. The four glanced around at what they were seeing. Snow was everywhere, ice skating, elves…this place was packed with Christmas décor everywhere!

"Just imagine if Himeka saw this—" Kazune said. He was interrupted when he felt something tackle him to the ground…Himeka herself.

"Hi, Kazune-Chan!" Himeka giggled. She looked up and saw the decorations to everything around her…her eyes sparkled like rubies.

"HOLY…OH MY…HOLY…OH MY…HOLY…OH MY…"

"Himeka-chan! How did you get here?" Karin asked.

"OH MY GOD! PRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY!!" Himeka screamed excitedly, and without thinking, she ran towards the town.

"H-Hey! Himeka-chan!" Karin shouted back. She turned to where Jack was. "Jack, is she supposed to sprint down their or what?" Before she could hear an answer, she noticed that Jack was standing in the spot he was standing in earlier…he was running alongside Himeka.

"What idiots!" Karin screeched. Kazune sweatdropped.

"How did Himeka get here, though?" Kazusa asked.

"She followed you chaps along the path to this…enchanting place…" Michiru's voice appeared. Kirio was behind him as they just landed in the snow.

"Enchanting…now it is more like dangerous with a skeleton _and_ a crazy girl running around the place…" Kazune groaned.

--

Jack and Himeka happily frolicked throughout the land, enjoying the cold snow on their hands and faces. Jack immediately burst into song as the two new friends continued scanning the area. (**A/N If you've seen the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas, you probably know which song it is…for those who haven't seen the film, it's a song called "What's This?" you can probably find it on YouTube. But anyway, imagine Himeka singing some lines, too! Hahaha, what a glorious imagination I have…)**

After long minutes of singing and dancing, the two became super excited to the sights they were seeing…in fact, Himeka was so excited that she began crazily strangling some of the elf people and Jack ran into a large pole. Recovering from the bonk on his skull, Jack rubbed his head and glanced up to the pole he ran into…it was a sign. He looked at the words as they made out to him from the entire blur he saw from the fall

"Christmas Town…?" Jack said aloud. He seemed a little confused when he felt Himeka glomp him.

"I love Christmas! We get presents, give presents, eat yummy food, and sing karaoke, ooh! We also do the—…" Himeka's exciting exclamations were soon interrupted by a loud noise. The two new friends soon saw a silhouette of a rather chubby man. The shadow started chuckling…saying three words that they would never forget…

"Ho, ho, ho!" The chubby silhouette merrily said. Fortunately, the man did not see the girl or the skeleton, and the two hid behind the pole and sneakily peered at the chuckling figure. As they both squinted for better vision of the mysterious man, the silhouette disappeared back into the building, which he came from.

"Who…was that?" Jack wondered. Before he stood up, a random book landed on Himeka's head. She rubbed her head in pain and then looked at the title of the book, which had fallen upon her.

"The Guide to the Christmas Celebration…" Himeka said.

"Well, that was certainly random…but it's fantastic!" Jack snatched the book from Himeka's grasp and looked through its juicy contents. "Astounding…all of these ideas of magnificent! Why…nothing fearful about it, but, still! This is pure genius…quickly, Himeka, help me gather everything you can find!" Jack said as he grabbed random candy canes from the decorations of Christmas Town. Himeka blinked in slight confusion.

"Why? What are we gonna do with them?"

"Why, what do you think?" Jack said happily. "Instead of frightening Halloween, I'll devote my life to CHRISTMAS!" Jack threw his arms up into the air, making Himeka, for some odd reason, clap madly.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"There you are you two!" Kazusa's voice appeared. Everyone that was left behind in the group ran up to the two optimistic souls.

"Kazusa, hold this, please." Jack handed Kazusa a large cardboard box full of candies, stockings, and ornaments. Kazusa blinked, not knowing that the box was pretty heavy for such lightweight items.

"What is all of this? Christmas decorations?" Kazusa asked.

"Yup, that's right!" Jack said poking Kazusa's nose. "Halloween is nice, but doing it year after year after year can be such a bore to me! I mean, can't the Pumpkin King do something different for once in his life?" Jack said.

"You've got a point there…" Kazune said. "But, Christmas? Isn't that a little…weird?"

"It will be even better when I use up some ideas of my own!" Jack said as he handed Michiru sleigh bells, which amused him greatly. Karin glanced over at Kazune…

"Christmas is so dead now…" She sighed.

_TO BE CONTINUED!!_

Miyon and Yuuki's Bonus Story!! Part 3

Miyon woke up from her slumber and she peered in to the lion's cave. She always forgot that she slept in a cave instead of her own bedroom. Yuuki was awake, too, and they both explored the place. They befriended the savannah animals, especially the lions, and they were especially friends with…

"Simba!" Miyon said happily as she glomped the cub. Simba, for some reason, grew up in not a long period of time, so he was about 8 years old in human age.

"Hey Miyon, Yuuki, wanna play?" Simba asked. Miyon was about to nod until she saw a silhouette of a lion…and saw the lion with a scar on his eye.

"OH MY GOD! EVIL POSSESSED CREATURE UP AHEAD! RUNNNN!" Miyon was about to run, but she ran into a rock and passed out. Yuuki sweatdropped and rubbed his temples.

"Miyon…that was only Scar…" Yuuki said. Miyon didn't budge, but heard Yuuki's statement.

"…I knew that…" She said stupidly.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry if it seemed shorter, I still hope you enjoyed the chappy anyway!**


End file.
